whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Abel
Abel is the second son of Adam and Eve, who was killed by his brother Caine, becoming the first record of murder. Overview Abel doesn't have quite as much to do as his brother in the Classic World of Darkness. However, he is brought up in games such as: Orpheus, Demon: The Fallen, and Vampire: The Masquerade. Demon: The Fallen Demon: The Fallen refers to Abel, not as a murder victim, but as the first human to step forward and declare allegiance to God rather than Lucifer and the rebellious Elohim. One-fourth of humanity followed him. His eventual murder at his brother's hands is what sets off the Time of Atrocities. Vampire: The Masquerade The Book of Nod refers to Abel, in the eye's of Caine as a man who was bright, sweet and strong. The second-born son who tended the animals and sacrificed the best youngling upon an altar to his "Father". In turn, Abel was "sacrificed" by his brother Caine. Caine felt that offering Abel's blood would be his best sacrifice, as this action was justified out of love, especially since his prior offerings were not accepted. One of the Gehenna scenarios offers the use of Abel in a Chronicle. After the players find him, he can appear during the final battle between Caine and Lilith. He is to open his arms wide and state that he forgives his brother. Depending on Storyteller intrepretation, Caine can either rebuff Abel, in which he disappears, affirming to the players that Caine is evil. Or, he is to fall to his knees in remorse, Abel passes through him, and Caine is destroyed, bringing the Final Battle to a close. Orpheus It is revealed late in the metaplot, as the forces of Grandmother and the Malfeans rage against each other in an attempt to control the Shadowlands, that Grandmother is actually hiding something in a distant, but heavily guarded Memory Tower. A group of ghosts is sent to investigate; after making their way though the tower, they find a wraith, wrapped in a white shroud and chained to a memory strut that forces him to constantly vanish and reappear. When they reach him, they free the wraith, who thanks them and introduces himself as Abel. How close to the Biblical Abel this wraith is cannot be determined, but he knows enough to tell them he is the first murder victim. He explains because of the concept and load of him being the first of many whose lives were ended early, he actually serves as a one-way valve from any part of the living world to any part of the Shadowlands, including directly to Grandmother herself, if so desired. If he does this in such a way that the characters can direct a large channel of the very force of life through this twisted nihil, they can quiet, or possibly vanquish, Grandmother. How this is done is left up to their imaginations. References * * , The Chronicle of Caine, p. 7 * Category:Demon: The Fallen character Category:Orpheus character Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character